Objectives are to determine: the rate of glucose absorption as a function of postconceptional age; the ability of the low birth weight infant to hydrolyze and absorb lactose; and the relationship between lactose and glucose polymer digestive capacity and the absorption of calcium and phosphorus. (NRSU protocol)